Discipline
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: [[Just uploaded and up for adoption!]] Happy learns that teasing isn't the best thing in the world, especially when you target someone...


Author's note: This is just my way of ranting about how Happy's character development just disintegrated after the Fantasia arc to the Edolas arc and beyond. He used to be one of my favorites, but then when the Edolas arc came around... he became a disappointment. He is a pain to watch. Heck, I hate him more than I hate Lisanna, and thats saying something, because Lisanna could've stayed dead and literally _**nothing **_would've changed! So yeah, enjoy the story...

* * *

Happy was the type of person to poke fun of people when the time wasn't right. He made fun of them at the wrong moment and the wrong time. The one person he made fun of the most was Lucy Heartfilia. He didn't know why, but he found it funny and thought that others would too, but to his dismay Carla, Natsu, Pantherlily and everyone else didn't... but he continued anyways.

One day he saw that Natsu and Lucy weren't in the guild hall, and neither, was Carla, Gray, Pantherlily, Erza, or Gajeel. He sighed, flew over to Levy and asked, "Have you seen Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Pantherlily, and that dumb blond: Lucy?"

Levy, glared at him, rolled her eyes, then turned to Jet and Droy and asked, "Did the two of you hear anything?"

"No, maybe it was the wind." Droy said with a rude tone.

Jet nodded and said, "Yeah. It is a little chilly, maybe someone left the door open."

Happy's ears fell. He spoke up and said, "It was me! Have you seen NATSU?!"

They didn't answer and began talking about the weather.

Sighing, he gave up and flew over to Wendy and asked her the same question. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes yet they also seemed to be filled with something else... it was unsettling... Was it... disappointment?

The Sky Dragon Slayer sighed, she looked at him and said, "Out..."

"Out where?"

"Talking."

"But where?"

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Wendy growled, surprising everyone.

Happy was shocked. What could've gotten her that mad, for no reason what-so-ever? He swiftly flew out of the guild, wondering what was going on. He began to fly into the forest to go home, as he was doing so, he began to hear voices... Voices he was able to recognize.

"Lucy, please tell me you're joking!"

Happy recognize the voice to be Natsu's. The blue Exceed hid in the trees and watched the scene.

Lucy shook her head and glared at him. She said, "No, I'm not. Either you discipline him or I'm leaving Fairy Tail…"

"But-" "She has a point, Natsu..." Erza said, interrupting the Fire Dragon Slayer. "He had no right to be spouting lies like that and making fun of her the way he does..."

"Yeah," Gray said bluntly, "He may think that its funny, but in reality its merely annoying."

Pantherlily nodded, "Its getting to such a point that I've been having Gajeel get us our missions, rather than going with him..."

"Yeah, if I was blondie, I would've put that whip to good use rather than leaving it to special occasions..." Gajeel commented with a huff.

Carla sighed and said, "I am afraid to admit it but I do agree... He has been far to childish for far to long. It is like he has made it his life's job to terrorize the poor dear."

Natsu frowned.

Lucy sighed and said, "It was okay when it was occasional and he made fun of others - but haven't you noticed that he had solely began to target me. Its getting annoying to the point where I cant help but wonder why and how I could make it stop... Either you get Happy to cool it with the teasing, or I'm leaving Fairy Tail and joining Blue Pegasus... Its your choice, Natsu... You have till the end of this week, reason being is that not only is it that it will be the equal amount of time of how long it will take me to pack my things, but I want to get as far away from that cat as quickly as possible..." With that she began to walk away and mutter, "Its your choice, I just hope that you own up to your responsibility..."

Happy was shocked. Was his jokes going that far? No. It was a bit of harmless little teasing! She must be really weak to do such a thing...

Happy saw that after a short moment Natsu muttered something, and Gajeel nodded, whispered something to Pantherlily and Carla who both nodded and flew away. Natsu then spoke up, "Happy, get down here, RIGHT NOW!"

_"That blond bimbo must've gotten him really mad... No surprise there. I bet, Natsu only heard three words that Loony spoke, after all, he is really stupid, but not stupid as Loopy."_ Happy thought, ignorantly, as he flew to Natsu.

Natsu glowered at Happy, which was beyond unsettling. For once in his life, Happy felt the exact amount of fear that all of the opponents have faced when they fought Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy... The feeling that you were facing a full grown dragon. The pressure that you feel in your chest and gut. Your breathing increasing to a point where you were practically hyperventilating. You feel as thought the air around you is refusing to go into your lungs. Your body begins to shake as you began to sweat and your eyes began to widen. All in a single moment. Happy never felt or seen Natsu like this, especially when it dealt with Happy himself.

Natsu soon calmed himself, causing Happy to not be so tense, the feeling lessening, but not leaving.

The Fire Dragon Slayer huffed and looked at Erza, "In all honesty, I knew this has been going on for a long, long time. I guess, I should apologize Erza. You were right, I was being to optimistic when it comes to Happy. " his gaze then moved to Happy, "Happy, you owe Lucy an apology, a lot of them, actually."

"Since when did you use big boy words?" Happy joked.

To everyone, Natsu spat a small blast of fire at the Exceed, who barely dodged it.

Natsu then said, "All my life, after Erza taught me how to read. I kept my vocabulary short when you were born, because you only had a limited vocabulary during your younger years, but it ended up becoming a habit..." he sighed and said, "You heard what Lucy said; now clean up that damn act of yours. You respected her and she respected you, but then when Carla came around, you began to criticize everything you could about Lucy, from her weight, which by the way _I weigh more than her_, to her intelligence, which is as high as LEVY'S. So please inform us as to why you are being the inconsiderate delinquent you are now."

Natsu crossed his arms and stared at Happy. Everyone else did the same. Happy looked at everyone and pouted, "It was just a bit of harmless little teasing! Its not my fault she can't handle it!"

Gajeel grunted, "Happy, do you know how many people die each year from that very thing?"

"No..."

"Well beyond a hundred, and that's just in Fiore alone..." Gajeel stated, causing Happy's heart to stop momentarily.

Gray nodded, "We're well aware of what you say about her. You call her _useless, stupid, unreliable_. Need I go on? Those are the very words that killed many other people, Happy. You may find it funny, but we don't..."

"Bu- but..." Happy trailed off, he needed to get out of this situation... but how. Wait, he got it! "she's so weird."

"That's because you're still not used to her being around." Erza said, "You're constant teasing is what's keeping you from getting to know her. A lot has been brought up about her in the few months that she has been here. You're keeping her away with your teasing."

"And that is why you need to straighten yourself out." Natsu said, "I got to know her, and her magic, within the first two weeks when she joined - but you..." he shook his head, "_PANTHERLILY KNOWS HER BETTER THAN YOU, AND HE'S ONLY BEEN IN THE GUILD FOR FIVE DAYS!_ He's gotten to know and respect her more than you, and he's from _another_ world! Happy, that isn't something to be proud of! You have no excuse!"

"Hell, I beat her down, _**literally**_!" Gajeel stated, "And I was able to not only gain her respect but know her! Like Salamander said, you don't have a damn excuse."

Happy's ears fell as Gajeel asked, "So, why do you tease Bunny?"

No answer.

"Well?" Natsu asked.

No answer.

Natsu shook his head, "You don't have a damn thing to say for your self?...I thought I raised you better!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAISED?!" Happy asked, "Every time I see you Lisanna talking, you say things like that, and every time I ask you blow it off!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Natsu growled.

Happy grit his teeth, well that plan backfired. He then thought, of an idea, one that would bide his time, and maybe make Natsu forget about what Lucy said... "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine!"

Natsu glowered at Happy then in a tone that was like that of a father talking down a child said, "Fine. You really want to know. _I_ found _your_ egg, before you were born. Lisanna and I took care of you, since you were an egg - so basically we _raised_ you. In all reality, _we're your parents_. I didn't think it'd take us to tell you something as simple as this."

Happy's eyes went wide... it was short and simple... It explained a lot... How did he not notice?

"Now, answer our question..." Natsu demanded.

Happy frowned, "...In all honesty...I don't know..."

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone exclaimed.

Natsu clenched his fists, one of them on fire. "I'm really disappointed in you..." with that, everyone had a look of disappointment on their face and began to walk away. Natsu looked back and said, "This isn't over..." then walked away.

Happy sat down, and processed everything that had happened which caused reality crash down on his head like lightning.

* * *

Happy watched as Natsu paced around the room, that was their living room, and say, "So you're telling me, that you've been making fun of Lucy, not only to boost your own ego, but to get attention, not only from us, but Carla?!"

Happy nodded shamefully.

Natsu shook his head as he heard Happy say, "Its just,... you're a Dragon Slayer, like Gajeel and Wendy, Erza uses Requip magic, Gray uses Ice magic, Lucy uses Celestial magic, Carla can predict the future, and Pantherlily can increase is size... and all I do is fly..."

Natsu sighed, sat down, and looked at Happy, "Be that as it may, it doesn't give you the right to tease Lucy like that. Did you think of how she felt? I'm surprised she even lasted this long! I hate to say it, but... Even if you do apologize, I don't think she'll forgive you for a long while..."

Happy looked to the side and frowned.

"Not to sound grim, but..." Natsu looked down at Happy, and with a frown continued, "if Lucy died tomorrow, how would you feel, knowing she died hating you?"

Happy looked at him in shock. He stuttered, "I-...I'd... I'd feel horrible..."

"Then why do it in the first place when that could happen at any moment?" Natsu asked. He got up and stretched, "Tomorrow, I want you to apologize to Lucy in front of the whole guild. You don't have to make a big scene out of it, just apologize to her. And don't just say it - _mean it_. Okay?"

"Okay..."


End file.
